


Мастер. Часть третья

by hebecvinot (meganixel)



Series: Мастер [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/hebecvinot
Summary: В Морклетте все идет своим чередом. Райст упивается своей безнаказанностью, Флар медленно сходит с ума. Тея чувствует себя как прежде, власть снова в ее руках, а фаворитов, как известно, много не бывает. И снова только Таэрель чувствует, что произойдет нечто странное.
Relationships: Ryst/Flar, Teya/Flar
Series: Мастер [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/976620





	1. Нервы

Кто-то опять играл с красками неба, добавляя Морклетту странных, неестественных оттенков. Там как яркий закат, здесь как северное сияние, и отсвет на город, и отражение в окнах домов. И вот недалеко от дома Флара стоит парочка, неловко мнущаяся, будто он и она не решались взяться за руки, будто он не решался склониться к ней для долгожданного поцелуя.

Подойдя почти к двери дома, Флар понял, кто были эти загадочные он и она. Трейр и Тея.

«Ну и ладно». — странное, нетипичное для Флара отупение охватило его разум. Вот Флар подходит к ним, таким довольным интересным разговором. Внутри все будто онемело.

— Привет. 

Оба оборачиваются к нему, на лицах все те же счастливые улыбки, какие были, когда эти двое смотрели друг на друга. Не смущены его присутствием. Ничуть.  
Тея подходит близко к Флару, ближе, чем ему сейчас хочется. Обнимает, целует в щеку.

— Привет, Флар, — говорит Трейр. — Мне есть, что тебе сказать, зайдем?

Флар молча кивает, зная, что выглядит не слишком приветливым. Но после их с Трейром старых счетов уже плевать.

Высокий потолок комнаты отчего-то кажется давящим. Флару мучительно хочется сжать виски и долго, долго смотреть в пол. Вместо этого он улыбается Трейру. Открыто и почти не вымученно. Тея уходит в детскую. Флар чувствует задушенную, задавленную, но все-таки радость от того, что Тея проводит время с Тиэли.

— Флар, — мягко начинает Трейр, и Флару сразу понятно, что разговор будет не из приятных. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Мы с Теей беспокоимся за тебя. Твои отношения с Райстом, если их можно так назвать, конечно… Они тебя медленно убивают. И тебя не спасет никакой артефакт. 

— Я даже не знаю, смеяться мне или подыграть, Трейр, — ответил Флар. — Я ведь слишком хорошо знаю, как ты ко мне относишься. Лучше ты ответь: зачем тебе сейчас Тея?

— Лучше спроси, зачем ей сейчас я. Затем, что отец ее дочери… медленно сходит с ума. Прости за жесткость формулировки, — Трейр примиряюще поднял руки.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы разберемся сами? Я не верю, что тобой движет что-то помимо желания рушить чужие счастливые семьи.

— А у вас действительно счастливая семья, Флар?

— Трейр, провалиться тебе, я в состоянии… — отупение, онемение отступало, на смену приходила злость.

— Просто ответь, Флар, — перебил Трейр. — Кто он для тебя?

— Просто провались во тьму, — к концу фразы Флар улыбался так, как никогда в жизни, и вполне ощущал это сам. Пришло в голову, что это не его улыбка. Но чья?

— А что, если Тее тоже интересно, но она устала тебя спрашивать? Что, если ты не можешь ответить на этот вопрос даже самому себе? Тебе-то нормально с этим живется? Я видел, как ты целуешь его на прощание. И в то же время прекрасно знаю, как ты на него зол. Я сейчас уйду, Флар. Я уйду, а ты подумай. Не для всяких любопытствующих. Для себя.

Шаги такие гулкие. Краски такие яркие. Линии такие четкие.

Знать бы, что подкрутить у себя в мозгу, чтобы все встало на свои места.

Райст был самым страшным ядом, потому что проникал даже не в вены, а куда-то в мозг, в рецепторы, в синапсы, оседая глубоко в таламусе. Однажды Флар модифицировал собственный мозг так, чтобы мозг заменял ему взаимодействие с кристаллом. А совсем недавно Флар перестал это контролировать.  
Последняя мысль перед погружением — «Только не перед Тиэли… Пожалуйста».

Алые стены комнаты Райста. Флар разглядывает их, будто впервые, и в этом медитативном процессе теряет себя настоящего, погружаясь в себя из прошлого, растворяясь в том, что было больше года назад.

— Ты бываешь со мной таким… умиротворенным. Ты задумывался, почему со мной тебе бывает так по-разному?

Райст не сводил с Флара взгляда, и Флар почувствовал, что между ними нарастает возбуждение, и слова перестают играть какую бы то ни было роль.

— Я устал думать, Райст, — сознался Флар. — Я сломал свой мозг, обдумывая новый артефакт. Скажи, мы можем просто заняться сексом? С прелюдией или без, нежно или жестко… — Флар говорил, понимая, как заводят Райста его простые слова. — Просто подари мне разрядку, Райст. Как ты умеешь.

Райст коснулся ладонью губ Флара.

— Тшш. Слишком много говоришь. А что, если я не буду тебя трахать? Вообрази, как красиво: ты просишь, почти умоляешь, а я вместо этого, как настоящий романтик, веду тебя гулять по человеческому миру, играет музыка, и мы держимся за руки… — Райст выдержал паузу, затем расхохотался. — Испугался, Флар? Не бойся, на твое счастье я не романтик. Раздевайся.

Флар ждал прикосновений, но Райст слишком явно сдерживался. «Ждет от меня первого шага? Что ж, Райст…»

Используя Дар, Флар оказался полностью раздетым в один момент, и все на той же скорости врезался в Райста — Флар сам до конца не понял, намеренно это было или случайно — и уткнулся щекой в широкую грудь, обхватив пальцами напрягшиеся бицепсы. Скользнул одной рукой под футболку Райста, провел кончиками пальцев по груди, животу.

Райст быстро перехватил инициативу. Скинув мешающую футболку, он развернул Флара к себе спиной и оторвал от земли, держа за шею. Для человека опасно. Но Флар не был человеком. И его возбуждало. Флар чувствовал жесткий захват, чувствовал, как Райст касается другой рукой его члена, желая, видимо, чтобы Флар не мог больше думать, а мог лишь умолять об одном: ещё.

Флар не помнил, как он оказался на кровати, как плыл и терялся в хаосе красок мир, когда Райст оказался сверху, Флар не помнил, какой была на ощупь подушка, в которую он утыкался лицом, когда Райст взял его — как всегда или как никогда — так ли важно? Флар не помнил, сколько они потом лежали в обнимку, но ему казалось: непривычно долго. Или же это время пощадило его и замедлило свой бег, давая насладиться редкими минутами спокойного и такого неправильного умиротворения?

Время, время, время. Время потихоньку возвращало Флара в настоящее, стены снова были мятного оттенка, так приятного Флару и Тее. Тиэли была у себя в комнате, Тея, видимо, все еще с ней, а может, ушла в свой кабинет.

Бывает так хорошо. Так возмутительно хорошо, что Флару захотелось на секунду все бросить и вломиться к Райсту. Он так уже делал за эти два года. Не один раз, провалиться ему во Тьму.

Шаг, шаг, еще шаг. Дверь. Человеческий мир. И…

Врата. Те самые врата созданного Фларом мира.

Настолько плохо, что хочется увидеть Лиеку, и снова плевать, получится ли вернуться.

«Тиэли. Нельзя. Тиэли».

Нельзя оставить дочь без отца. Слишком большой риск на этот раз не выбраться из-за Врат. Даже ему, Творцу.

Флар сел, прислонился к Вратам спиной. Закрыл глаза. Перед глазами несся поезд. Флар понял, что поезд едет в прошлое. А еще он, Флар, в одном из вагонов. На одной из полок. И в то же время снаружи.

Тряска и стук колес. Клонит в сон — совсем как человека, должно быть.

Райст не любил ждать, знал Флар. И, чуть помедлив у двери, зашел в дом.

Райст сидел на краешке кровати и вертел в руках бутыль из темного стекла. Увидев Флара, ухмыльнулся до боли знакомо, аккуратно поставил бутыль на прикроватную тумбочку.

— О, Флар. Подойди, не бойся.

Флар сделал несколько шагов к Райсту, чувствуя, как все тело напрягается в ожидании боли.

— Ближе, — скомандовал Райст, и его тон выдавал нетерпение. — Еще. 

В конце концов Флар остановился между расставленных коленей Райста. Райст положил руки ему на плечи, провел пальцами, чуть надавливая, по груди, затем животу Флара. Остановился, зацепившись пальцами за ремень. Потянулся к пряжке, расстегнул. Флар стоял как истукан, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. Он не верил, что легко отделается сегодня. Нет, определенно они не обойдутся обычным чувственным сексом. Не зря у Райста на тумбочке очередное зелье. Не зря.

Райст неторопливо расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Флара, затем ширинку.

— Ты очень кстати, — промурлыкал он.  
— Ты сам меня звал, — пожал плечами Флар.  
— Видишь ли, у меня есть новый жидкий артефакт.  
— Вижу.  
— Так вот, при внутривенном введении он показал… плохие результаты. Поэтому, Флар, я прошу тебя лечь на кровать, лицом в подушку, бедрами мне на колени.

Флар повиновался молча. А что ему еще оставалось? Так привычно было утыкаться лицом в знакомую подушку. Так странно было лежать именно в этой позе, на коленях Райста. Хотелось потереться о его колени, возбудиться — и, может, все кончилось бы легче и быстрее, чем задумал Райст. Но с Райстом это не проходило никогда. Райст любил секс. Очень любил секс. Но эксперименты он любил больше.

Райст потянул за пояс джинсов Флара, слегка приспуская их. Меньше, чем обычно — он обнажил только верх ягодиц Флара.

— Передай ампулу, Флар. Она на тумбочке.

Флар все так же молча передал Райсту запаянную ампулу. Едва уловимое движение — и от ампулы откололся самый верх, прозрачная жидкость чуть пролилась на пальцы Райста — и тут же разъела их до мяса.

Флар охнул.

— Ты мне это собрался вводить?  
— Разве не очевидно?

Флар вздохнул. Очень хотелось зажмуриться.

— Успокойся, Флар. Внутримышечно должно переноситься легче, чем внутривенно.  
— Должно? Ты еще не ставил таких экспериментов, я прав?  
— Ага, — голос Райста был мечтательным. — Ты будешь первым. Разве не романтично?  
— Безумно романтично, — буркнул Флар, приготовившись к боли, сжавшись всем телом.  
— Расслабься, Флар, — вкрадчиво произнес Райст. — Тебе не привыкать. И передай шприц.

Дрожащими руками, чувствуя себя освежеванной дичью, Флар передал Райсту шприц. Чуть не уронил и подумал, что уж лучше бы уронил. Хотя это бы Флара не спасло. Его бы вообще ничего не спасло.

— Ты дрожишь, Флар. И ты напряжен. Не пугайся, друг мой. Всего лишь один укольчик. 

Ну конечно, Райст нарочно набирал жидкость в шприц перед лицом Флара, а Флар даже не мог уткнуться в подушку, так и смотрел, как зачарованный.

— Пара жалобных всхлипов, и я чуток облегчу твои страдания, — Райст рассмеялся. — Шучу, Флар, — он выдержал паузу, — я и так помогу тебе справиться. Передай вату и вон ту баночку.

Флар передал, все так же молча, затем обессиленно уткнулся лицом в подушку и на всякий случай вцепился в нее зубами.

Чувствуя прикосновения влажной ваты к своей ягодице, Флар напрягся еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, куда уж.

— Расслабься, — Райст снова говорил приказным тоном. — И поставь это все обратно.

Поставив на тумбочку баночку и положив вату, Флар почувствовал, как Райст легонько шлепнул его по ягодице тыльной стороной ладони, потом еще раз.

— Расслабься, Флар. Расслабься. Будет больно, но недолго. Если не расслабишься, я все равно сделаю укол, но будет гораздо, гораздо больнее.

Что-то в тоне Райста заставляло ему верить. Флар сделал глубокий вдох, в предчувствии боли глаза уже наполнялись слезами.

— Вот и молодец, — Райст положил левую руку на ягодицу Флара, как-то по-хозяйски. Затем очень быстро в ягодицу вошла игла шприца. Флар чуть вскрикнул, но, едва Райст надавил на поршень, Флар уже захлебнулся собственным криком. Это было безумно больно, боль затопила все. Он думал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, и не мог дождаться этого момента, все что угодно, лишь бы не так больно. Он вырывался, но Райст держал его крепко.

Повторное прикосновение ваты подействовало как анестезия. Определенно, Райст не зря разработал второй артефакт как парный к первому. К Флару возвращалась способность думать. Он осознал, что больше не кричит, но тело бьет крупная дрожь. Флар не кричал, но что это за звуки? Ах да. Истерический смех.

— Ну все, все, — Райст успокаивающе погладил Флара по голове. — Все хорошо, Флар. Тише, тише.  
— Я думал, я привык к боли, — Флар расхохотался.  
— Ты и привык. И я тебе ее облегчил, как смог.  
— Может, в следующий раз ты изобретешь зелье, которое можно пить? 

На этот раз расхохотался уже Райст.

— Плохо же ты меня знаешь, Флар.  
— Лучше, чем мне бы того хотелось, — буркнул Флар. — Что теперь?

— А ты сразу к делу, — хохотнул Райст и перевернул Флара на спину. Флар всхлипнул. Когда ягодицы соприкасались с чем бы то ни было, все еще чувствовалась острая боль.

Райст привычным движением порвал на Фларе футболку, затем джинсы, трусы, после этого зачем-то бережно расшнуровал кроссовки, снял их с Флара и отбросил к стене.

Флар не сразу заметил, что в руке Райста остался ремень Флара.

Райст поднял Флара на руки, неожиданно бережно, встал с кровати, а затем кинул Флара на кровать, снова лицом вниз. Флар почувствовал нечто странное. Кажется, он начал… возбуждаться?

Резкий удар ремнем по обнаженным ягодицам вышел болезненным, но отчего-то это было больше не страшно. Райст отошел на шаг, пытливо разглядывая Флара, и Флара захлестнуло затуманивающим сознание желанием.

— Еще, пожалуйста… — он услышал свой голос будто бы со стороны. Но удивиться не получилось. Слишком сильно хотелось, чтобы Райст ударил еще, и побольнее.  
— Ахххх, — Флар никогда еще не стонал так сладко. — Сильнее, Райст, пожалуйста, сильнее…

Удар, и еще, и еще, и непреодолимый голод внутри — желание боли, только бы сильнее, только бы она расцвела поярче огненным цветком…

Райст подошел к тумбочке и принялся в ней рыться. В нетерпении Флар закусил собственную руку, прокусил до крови.

— Откусишь же, — Райст разомкнул челюсти Флара.  
— Райст… Оххх, Райст… Сломай мне что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.  
— Перебьешься, — строго сказал Райст. — Хорошо же тебя взял мой артефакт…

Флар откинулся подальше, чтобы посильнее удариться головой об стену, но Райст удержал его.

— Тихо. Сейчас будет больно. Обещаю.  
— Пожалуйста… — всхлипнул Флар от сладкого предвкушения, и Райст с явным удовольствием отвесил ему пощечину. — Даааа…  
— Подставляйся. И не смотри.

Флар все понял, он прогнулся в спине, раскрываясь для Райста. 

Что бы это ни было, это было прекрасно и очень больно. Флара будто бы разорвало изнутри, он не помнил ощущений прекраснее и ярче этого. Он выгибался, и подавался навстречу новым, незнакомым ощущениям, его переполняла боль и благодарность к Райсту, который ему эту боль дарил.

Слишком быстро Флар кончил, зато кончил так, как не кончал еще никогда. Долго еще лежал и смотрел в потолок со слезами на глазах и совершенно безумной улыбкой.  
Райст снова отвесил ему пощечину.

Флар поморщился. Появилось желание встать с кровати, но болело все тело, особенно задница. Очень хотелось окунуться с головой в какое-нибудь озеро, смывая все ощущения, все обрывочные воспоминания о том, что только что было.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — Флар аккуратно попробовал абстрагироваться от боли, затем начал исцеляться. Получалось, и это не могло не радовать. Флар чинил одежду и одевался, не глядя на Райста.

— Разве я не гений? — самодовольно спросил Райст. — Повторим как-нибудь? Хотя мне нравится и твое обычное восприятие боли, но сейчас, ммм…  
— Ты ебучий извращенец, вот ты кто.  
— О, — Райст поднял брови. — Какие слова я слышу из уст бывшего Светлого…

Флару хотелось заорать. Что он не хочет больше этих сраных экспериментов, что ему надоел весь ебаный пиздец, и Райст, который этот ебаный пиздец устраивал. Что лучше бы он, Флар, сдох нахуй, чем такое терпеть. Вместо этого Флар просто почувствовал, как его трясет в истерике. Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, Флар сделал глубокий вдох и вдруг вспомнил Ливида.

— Я знаю, по кому ты так сильно соскучился, Райст, что хочешь, чтобы твои любовники просили больше боли, — голос Флара сочился ядом.

Судя по выражению лица Райста, он понял, кого имел в виду Флар, и явно сдерживался, чтобы не показать своих эмоций, но Темная Эмет выдавала с головой.

Видимо, осознав это, Райст схватил Флара за горло.

— О да, Райст, еще, Райст, — издевательски прохрипел Флар. — Это все, на что ты способен, Райст?

Райст отшвырнул Флара на кровать.

— А тебе было больно, когда он тебя трахал? — мстительно поинтересовался Флар. Темная Эмет, казалось, сейчас затопит все помещение, станет материальной. Превратится в Ливида.

— Пошел. Нахуй. Флар.

— Да, мне и впрямь пора, — усмехнулся Флар. Но, едва он встал с кровати, боль вернулась, пронзила все тело. Флар сразу понял, что сделал Райст. Истинная боль. Но уже вскоре думать Флар больше не мог, корчась на полу.

— Больно, Флар? — спросил Райст. — Так порадуйся за свою девочку, которой больше никогда не будет больно. Даже от того, что ее любимый Флар променял ее на Темного Тирана. Еще бы — живые всегда предпочтительнее мертвых. А теперь пошел вон. Еще хоть слово, и я…

— И ты снова докажешь, что ты истинный сын своей мамочки, Райст, — Флар хорошо научился ускоряться, так что прыгнул, разбив оконное стекло, и еще в два прыжка был уже у себя дома.

— Выглядишь скверно, — констатировала Тея.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Флар.

— Ты должен подумать, что можно сделать с его неуязвимостью. Ты был одним из создателей артефакта.

— Да, но больший вклад внес он. И, поверь, он все предусмотрел.

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебе все это нравится, — буркнула Тея.

— Конечно, нравится. Знаешь, какой кайф, — зло выплюнул Флар.

— Прости, Флар. Прости. Не будем ссориться, ну, — Тея попыталась обнять Флара, но он стряхнул с себя ее руки и вышел в человеческий мир.

Поезд шел в настоящее. Больше не было так больно. Было страшно и стыдно. И хотелось снова к Вратам. И за Врата. Когда уже, когда?

«Тиэли… Провалиться мне во Тьму! Таэрель… Тея… Гисса…»

Когда случилось то, что так некстати «вспомнилось» Флару, Тиэли еще не было. И в то же время она уже была. Уже имела какую-никакую нервную систему и не давала покоя Тее.

Сколько времени он провел в этих нахлынувших воспоминаниях, здесь, у врат? Сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы прийти в норму? Помнит ли он еще, что это такое — норма? 

К кому обратиться за исцелением? Так случилось, что в Морклетте ему известны четыре Мастера. Флар, Райст, Гисса и Тиэли. А здесь нужен артефакт.

Попробовать самому? Раскрыть карты перед матерью? Перед дочерью?

«Попробую сам».

Флар просидел у Врат несколько часов, пытаясь исследовать свой мозг, срываясь в воспоминания, забывая раз за разом свои предыдущие наработки и чувствуя все нарастающее недовольство собой.

— Я знал, что ты здесь.

Флар медленно открыл глаза.

Перед ним стоял Райст.


	2. Недосказанность

«Что я должна делать? Отчет. Замечательно. Что я делаю? Свет и Тьма, что я делаю?!»

Айси смотрела фотографии Теи с камер наблюдения в Морклетте. Сидя под дверью домика Теи и Флара.

«Как можно быть настолько прекрасной? Конечно, вокруг тебя собираются влюбленные идиоты, Тея».

Звуки звонка по скайпу. От Теи. 

— Да?

— Привет, милая, — улыбнулась Тея, и от этих слов, от этой улыбки Айси стало так непередаваемо хорошо, что в этот краткий миг все остальное не имело значения. — Зайди ко мне домой, пожалуйста. Возможно, потом пройдем в мой кабинет в главном здании, но сейчас я дома.

Каждое слово Айси ловила как каплю воды умирающий от жажды. Не подумав, как это может выглядеть, она сразу постучала в дверь. 

Тея была прекрасна как всегда, а ее дом казался оплотом уюта. Айси засмотрелась на ключицы Теи, частично прикрытые воротом свободной рубашки.

— Моя семья очень любит теряться, Айси, — Тея сообщила это, посмеиваясь, как шутку, но Айси видела, как Тея встревожена. — И если Тиэли ближайшее время не сможет одна гулять по человеческому миру благодаря клятве, то Флар… — Тея махнула рукой. — Пойми меня правильно, милая. Я не хочу устанавливать тотальную слежку за взрослым мужчиной, отцом семейства, лишь потому, что беспокоюсь о нем. В том и загвоздка. Я ищу выход.

— Он исчез куда-то прямо сейчас? — уточнила Айси. 

— Да. И у меня есть одно подозрение. Видишь ли, многочасовые прогулки по человеческому миру — это здорово, но не в его духе. Пойти в Светлоград, — Тея почти рассмеялась, — о да, представляю. Сидеть в опустевшем Дарк-Сити… Ну ты меня поняла. Остается еще один мир. Его мир. А там есть Врата, и… Обо всем по порядку, хорошо, милая?

Дверь открылась без стука.

— Пока ты гадала, где Флар, — с порога начал Трейр, — Райст его нашел рядом с Вратами.

— Ну и? — нетерпеливо спросила Тея.

— И сейчас он, разумеется, — Трейр усмехнулся, — в гостях у Райста.

Окончание фразы вышло ядовитым.

«Как ты терпишь этого высокомерного мудака, Тея?» — в очередной раз подумала Айси. «А ведь не просто терпишь… я же знаю».

— Значит, он скоро будет здесь, — Тея казалась беспечной, но Айси догадывалась, чего ей стоила эта мнимая беспечность. — Айси, ты поняла, о чем тебе стоит поразмыслить?

— Примерно.

— Отлично. Поразмысли на досуге. Трейр, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

— Удачи, Тея, — Айси вышла за дверь и покачала головой.

«Какие же мы все идиоты. И я, и Икфис, и Трейр, и Флар. Хотя Трейру, должно быть, все равно. Мне порой кажется, что ему на все плевать».

Отчего-то вдруг все предстало в таких ярких, болезненно ярких красках: Дарк-Сити, кабинет Теи, первый секс на подоконнике, когда никого не было: только Тея и Айси, Тея и Айси…

«Идиотка. Я идиотка. А ну и что. У меня нет никого близкого, кроме нее. Я и не хочу никого подпускать близко. Я хочу, чтобы ничто не мешало мне любить ее. И мне плевать, что я никогда не добьюсь взаимности».

Айси посмотрела на небо, такое пронзительно-голубое. Отчего-то захотелось заплакать. Пара шагов… «Ой!»

— Извини, Флар, засмотрелась, — пробормотала Айси.

— Бывает, не страшно, — слова Флара звучали так же неловко и скомканно, как и слова самой Айси, и это ощущалось почти родством.

***

— Сегодня я не в настроении с тобой развлекаться, — сказал Райст, едва Адалина появилась на пороге.

— Я могу причинить себе боль сама…

— Идиотка, — бросил Райст. — Заткнись. Теперь сядь сюда, — он указал на старый на вид стул. — Слушай меня внимательно. Скажешь не раньше, чем я спрошу.

Адалина кивнула, чувствуя возбуждение. «Никто больше не видит меня послушной и мягкой. Только для него я могу играть эту роль. Потому что люблю».

— Тебе случалось ломать игрушки раньше, чем с ними наиграешься?

Адалина молчала.

— Это был вопрос, тупица, — ласково уточнил Райст.

— У меня не было игрушек.

Райст тяжело вздохнул и отвесил ей оплеуху, после которой Адалине невыносимо захотелось стать дерзкой, чтобы получить неминуемое наказание. Сдерживало одно. Кажется, Райст хотел не этого. Кажется, Райст всерьез хотел поговорить, а такие моменты она ценила.

— Конечно они, блядь, были, — раздраженно сказал Райст. — Все те Темные, которых ты избивала ногами. Так что не надо нести бред.

— Я ломала их быстро, но мне хватало, чтобы наиграться, — исправилась Адалина.

— Вот-вот, — Райст вздохнул о чем-то своем. — Обычно много не надо, верно?

— Ну да, — Адалина пожала плечами.

— Так ответь мне, какого еще хуя мне от него нужно?!

Адалина легко поняла, о ком говорит Райст.

— Взаимности? — ляпнула она, а в следующий миг уже лежала на полу, и тяжелый ботинок Райста упирался носком куда-то в ее нижние ребра.

— Любви еще скажи. Взаимной, мать ее, любви, — Райст расхохотался, и Адалине стало страшно, но отчего-то ей было сложно остановить собственные размышления:

— Что такое любовь для нас, Особых? Ответь, если знаешь, Райст.

— О, тут все просто, — Райст снова говорил небрежно. Он будто бы взял себя в руки и снова начал походить на того Райста, которого Адалина так хорошо знала. Она бесшумно выдохнула. Ей не нравилось видеть его таким взвинченным. «Чертов Флар». — Как и со всеми спорными терминами, есть множество философов, дающих определения, записывающих в столбик свойства. А есть люди. Посмотри на того же Фарро. Помнишь, мы не могли убрать с неба надпись «Я люблю Аллию»? Верит, что любит, значит, за отсутствием более четких определений, любит. Фарро любит Аллию. Аллия любит Фарро. Они называют это «любовь», значит, между ними любовь.

— А что с более сложными случаями? — поинтересовалась Адалина. «Я ведь люблю тебя, Райст. А ты меня — нет. Но мне это не мешает продолжать любить».

— Можно составить граф, — Райст все еще был спокоен. — Как у тебя с математикой, Адалина?

— Так себе.

— Тогда обойдемся без графа. И без рассуждений о любви. Зачем любовь, когда есть такая замечательная вещь, как секс? Разденься и порадуй меня.

Адалина крайне редко чувствовала себя разочарованной и обманутой, когда Райст сводил все к сексу. Обычно она была этим более чем довольна. 

Но сейчас прерванный разговор не давал ей покоя. Быстро скинув с себя одежду, расположившись перед Райстом на коленях и лаская ртом его член, Адалина не могла избавиться от пульсировавшего в ее мыслях вопроса. Вопроса, который она никогда, никогда не осмелится задать Райсту.

***

— Извини, что последнее время был негостеприимен, — виновато улыбнулся Таэрель. — Проходи, Флар, только не удивляйся ничему.

— Чему удивляться? — Флар оглянул комнату, но ничего особо удивительного не нашел. Бумажные книги и бархатные мешочки, деревянные шкатулки и горящая ароматическая палочка… Да, нетипично много вещей для отца. Фоном играет классическая музыка. Но ничего такого, что сейчас могло бы удивить Флара или поколебать его представления об отце.

— Да я тут немного… Неважно, — Таэрель махнул рукой. — В общем, располагайся, Флар. Диванчик уютный вроде. Садись. Хочешь другую музыку? 

— Нет, папа, эта в самый раз, — честно сказать, Флар меньше всего внимания обращал сейчас на музыку.

— Только не расспрашивай, ладно? Могут же у меня быть свои секреты, — Таэрелю было ощутимо неловко от присутствия у него дома Флара.

— Я могу уйти, папа. Ты же не хотел никого сюда пускать.

— Ты что, Флар! Не думай даже. 

Повисло неловкое молчание.

Флар почувствовал, как под переливы вальса его тянет заплакать.

— Мне плохо, папа, — сознался он так просто, как, наверное, не мог сознаться больше никому.

— Ты же знаешь про мои предчувствия, Флар. Так вот: у тебя все наладится. Но странным образом.

— Правда что ли? — Флару захотелось рассмеяться, настолько он не верил отцу. Но Эмет лжи не чувствовал ни капли.

— Ты выздоровеешь, Флар, — уверенно сказал Таэрель.

Флар неверяще покачал головой.

— Тиэли сегодня подошла ко мне и спросила, все ли у меня в порядке. Понимаешь, пап? Тиэли. Спросила. Все ли. У меня. В порядке.

— Девочка развита не по годам. Она уже хочет заботиться. Сколько ей календарных лет? Двух нет, верно?

— Это неважно. Но я не должен производить впечатление человека, о котором приходится заботиться! Тем более маленькому ребенку.

Таэрель покачал головой, и это не укрылось от Флара. 

— Что думаешь делать, Флар?

— Попробую справиться с этим. Исследовать свой мозг.

— Дам непрошеный совет. Отвлекись, Флар. Как угодно. Исследуя свой мозг, зарываешься в себя глубже — и это ведь ни к чему не приводит, верно?

Флар задумчиво кивнул.

— Посмотри на город. Можешь с крыши. Заодно расскажешь Тее, что не так, на твой взгляд. Может, дорожки где-то криво проложены. Звучит так, будто я старый дурак,   
да? — Таэрель рассмеялся. — Посмотри на других. Чем они живут. Может, заметишь в ком-то коварные планы…

***

«Может, заметишь в ком-то коварные планы…» — вспомнил Флар. Нет, город жил, город дышал. Кто-то страдал от неразделенных чувств, кто-то ими наслаждался. Улэ помахала Флару, когда шла под ручку с очередной возлюбленной. Не они ли обронили перчатку? Неважно. Флар не хотел возвращать. 

Потому что город похож на перчатку.

Потому что Флар заметил коварные планы. Но лишь в себе самом.


	3. Этапы

«У тебя все в порядке, папа?»

Четыре месяца назад Тиэли задала Флару этот вопрос. С тех пор это не давало Флару покоя. 

Все ли у меня в порядке, дочка? Конечно же, нет. 

Я снова почти что в плену у садиста и извращенца, милая Тиэли. Но тебе об этом знать необязательно. Достаточно и того, что об этом знают мои родители.

Действительно. Все ли у меня в порядке. Для тебя, Тиэли, — да, у папы все хорошо. Для тебя у папы всегда все хорошо. Честно ли это по отношению к тебе? Нет, нечестно. Ложь во спасение? Сам-то веришь в это, Флар? Но правду говорить еще хуже.

Четыре месяца Флар работал над новым артефактом. Он превращал в артефакт не кристалл, не брелок, не татуировку. Он превращал в артефакт целый город. Морклетт.   
Сколько еще предстоит работы? Кто знает? 

Кто знает, сколько шагов отделяет Флара от того, чтобы честно ответить «Да» на вопрос, все ли у него в порядке? 

То, чего не могла добиться Тея никакими увещеваниями, Тиэли сделала одним невинным вопросом. Дело было не в том, кто для Флара больше значил. Дело было совсем в другом. 

Тея была в курсе всего, что связывало Флара и Райста. Перед ней было не стыдно. С ней было не страшно. А Тиэли… Тиэли не должна была узнать. Никогда.

Поэтому Флар работал так усердно, как не работал еще никогда. Надо сказать, всегда, когда Флару было очень нужно добиться цели, он бил собственные рекорды. А с Райстом он вел себя так, будто ничего не изменилось. Да и сам Райст расслабился, чувствуя свою власть. Ничего, Райст. Это ненадолго. 

На самом деле у Флара было больше проблем, нежели казалось на первый взгляд. Флар замечал, что Трейр начал находить с Тиэли общий язык. Тея, кажется, не возражала, она и сама последнее время была с Трейром необычайно мила. Порой во Фларе пробуждалось что-то похожее на ревность. Флар слишком хорошо помнил, чем кончилось общение Трейра и Таэреля. У Флара было подозрение, что Трейру нравится рушить чужое счастье и чужие семьи. Отчасти именно поэтому Флар создавал артефакт такого широкого действия. Хотел почувствовать весь город. Узнать. Проконтролировать. В городе были те, кому не слишком нравилась власть Теи. В городе были совершенно разные настроения. Артефакт должен был оказаться похожим по структуре на паутину, охватывающую весь город. А как он будет работать, Флар представлял лишь примерно.

Пока.

***

Флар вспоминал собственные наброски, постепенно совмещавшиеся воедино. От ассоциаций к конкретике. Паутина, охватывавшая город. Перчатка на его руке. Слежка за жителями Морклетта, но не нарушавшая их приватности: что-то на уровне смутных ощущений. Паутина, представленная многоуровневым графом, выраженная математически. Перчатка как физическая связь: вот Флар, а вот Морклетт, и город-перчатка обретает чувствительность, срастаясь с Фларом, и вот перчатку уже не снять с руки, и вот Флар и Морклетт взаимопроникающие, взаимодополняющие элементы единого целого. Флар знал, что прежним он уже не будет. Но не жалел ни о чем. Просто работал. Смутные ощущения обретают трактовки, выражаются числами, поддаются расчетам, но как проверить то, что ощущалось всего лишь интуицией, завязанной на город, его жителей, его небо, его землю и дома, его компьютеры и интернет?

Очередной тупик. Слишком сложная проверка. Слишком странные показатели. Слишком странные трактовки. Слишком страшно поверить себе.

Флар закрыл глаза, надеясь, что работа пойдет своим чередом, а не отложится из-за когнитивных нарушений и нежданных воспоминаний, затягивающих, уносящих.

Флар закрыл глаза и вдруг представил себе свою смерть. Что умрет вместе с ним в Морклетте? Не жители. Явно не жители. Спокойнее, сказал себе Флар.

Смерть.

Жизнь.

Многоуровневый граф. Многомерная матрица.

Почувствовать бы.

Вот, другое дело. Яркий, переливающийся пик. Что за точка? Что был за запрос? Как бы это понять?

Точка — Райст. А вон другой пик. Пониже, но словно бы растущий. 

Кто это?

Тиэли.

Тьма меня проглоти, решил Флар, если я не узнаю, о чем я только что спросил свой артефакт.

Нужно было чувствовать. Нужно было довериться себе. Доверять себе Флар не умел. Чувствовать ему сейчас и то тяжело давалось. 

И вдруг — будто осенило.

Воля к жизни. Нет, не вполне точно.

Склонность к жизни? Что за бред?

Шансы выжить в этом странном, меняющемся мире? Возможно. 

За Тиэли Флар был безумно рад. Но Райст… Райст был почти бессмертен. 

У Райста был артефакт неуязвимости и кое-что куда более ценное. Желание жить, неуничтожимое, неискоренимое.

Флар ощутимо приуныл. Хотел ли он, чтобы Райст умер, и хотя бы таким образом оставил его в покое?

Флар ощутил нить паутины, ребро графа, связывавшее две точки — его самого и Райста. Нить потянула куда-то. Флар почувствовал себя марионеткой. У него зазвонил телефон.

— Слушаю.  
— Приходи.

***

Отпустить.

Отпустить.

Отпустить.

Артефакт был его частью. Так не пойдет.

Отпустить, я сказал! 

Не работает.

Ничего не работает. Отчаяние.

Пока артефакт не станет чем-то отдельным от Флара, артефакт не сможет слиться с городом и на Флара работать. Пока что артефакт не город. Пока что артефакт… сам Флар? Да нет, не может быть.

Сбивчивые мысли, сбивчивые, сбивчивые. 

И только одна, все усиливаясь, разгораясь искоркой во тьме и хаосе: отпустить можно лишь прожив.

Проживать до конца собственную боль и отчаяние — задача не из легких. Но иначе не отпустить. Иначе все будет зря. Все труды, вся работа над артефактом.

Флар закрыл глаза. Вчувствовался. И почти сразу нахлынула боль. Будто бы не выплакал он ее всю в плену, в той злосчастной комнате.

Боль была разной. Ее было много. Боль от потери Лиеки ощущалась знакомой и чуть ли не родной. Это была та самая боль, которая долгие месяцы составляла все его существо. Он был самой этой болью. Эта боль была им. С ней не нужно было знакомиться. Но она отошла в сторону, уступая место другой боли.

Другая боль пронзила все тело, на глазах Флара выступили слезы. Он открыл глаза, надеясь, что кошмар, этот чужой, незнакомый ему кошмар закончится. Не тут-то было. Флар взглянул на свои руки. Пальцы дрожали. Боль поздоровалась с ним. Теперь его черед поздороваться с болью.

— Представься, пожалуйста, — севшим голосом попросил он. Если бы боль была живой, она бы рассмеялась, почему-то Флару показалось именно так. И рассмеялась бы она…  
…голосом Райста.

Флар запутался окончательно. Что ему так непонятно в этой боли? И почему… почему до сих пор так болит, и так незнакомо? 

Флар стиснул зубы. Чтобы отпустить, нужно прожить.

Удар, сбивающий с ног. Запястье, хрустнувшее под тяжелым ботинком. Этот издевательски-дружелюбный тон.

Какая ты, боль? Почему ты так сильна? Почему это так важно?

Физическая боль? Важность материи, важность тела? Неужели дело только в этом?

Нет.

Унижение. Вот оно, нужное слово.

Флар никогда не позволял себе такой истерики. У него не осталось в голове никаких разумных мыслей, он просто бился в рыданиях, выплакивая свою боль, которую до этого не видел, не знал, не признавал ее право на существование.

Мысли начали оформляться. Из него сделали подопытного. Из него сделали наложника. Что оставалось от его чувства собственного достоинства, когда Райст приходил со шприцом? 

Из него сделали игрушку. Из его тела и из его сознания, на которое Райсту мастерски удавалось влиять через тело. Из его эмоций сделали забаву. Из его боли сделали забаву.

— Ненавижу! — пробормотал Флар.

— Ненавижу! — выкрикнул Флар.

— Ненавижу! — разлетелось невидимыми птицами по городу Морклетту.

— Ненавижу! — торжество, злое торжество заполняло Флара изнутри. Его артефакт обретал силу и мощь. Его артефакт обретал свободу. Получилось отпустить. Получилось прожить. Получилось!


	4. Узел

Это было похоже на страх высоты — и восхищение высотой. Тонкий пик где-то над облаками, и землю почти не видно. 

Так чувствовал себя Флар. 

Это было абсолютно неприличное могущество. 

Он чувствовал все происходящее в Морклетте. Никакой приватностью и не пахло: он легко бы узнал, кто с кем сейчас уединился. Стоит только захотеть. 

Все жители. Все связи между ними. Любой параметр выдавался цифрами, схемами, графиками где-то в голове у Флара. 

Флар не видел реальности. Он видел лишь параметры, которые однажды ее определят. Намерения. Шансы. Вероятности. Точками на графиках — отдельные личности. Вот Таэрель, у которого Флар решился испытать артефакт, его связь с Фларом в данный момент показывает уважение отца к Флару и полное невмешательство. Спасибо, папа, подумал Флар, значит, все должно пройти хорошо.

Флар пока осваивался. Он еще не успел ничего понять, но успел оценить глобальность осуществленного.

График изменился. Связи исказились. Что-то пошло не так.

— Сильно, Флар, — незнакомый голос. — Не буду прятаться, все равно скоро найдешь.

Флар сосредоточился на источнике голоса. Голос был мужским. Точка распознавалась как Тиэли.

— Маккам. Тебе лучше уйти от моей дочери.

Смех прошелестел почти грустно.

— Ты не понял, Флар? Я и есть твоя дочь. Твоя Тиэли. Не обманывайся поведением. Оно — шелуха. Смотри в корень. Я вырасту в этой новой жизни, я стану Мастером, я сделаю все то, что хотел сделать в прошлую жизнь. Твой выбор, поддержать меня или отвергнуть. Но разделить Маккама и Тиэли не получится. Я пришел в этот мир твоей дочерью. Пойми это уже.

Флар не хотел понимать. Не хотел верить этим словам. 

Это было похоже на болезненное приземление. Реальность приняла Флара в свои неласковые объятия.

Таэрель что-то напевал себе под нос, спиной к Флару, лицом к столу. Флар обернулся, и Таэрель сделал неуловимый жест, по которому Флар заключил, что отец что-то от него прячет. «Если я захочу, я узнаю, папа. Вопрос в том, захочется ли мне вмешиваться в твои дела».

— Первый полет почти нормальный, — улыбнувшись, сказал Флар.  
— Вот и отлично, — Таэрель улыбнулся в ответ. — Не хочешь партийку… во что-нибудь?  
— Нет, папа. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Но скоро вернусь… Возможно.  
— Буду ждать.

***

Райст мог только любоваться тем, как красивую женщину трясет от бессильной ярости. Пировать на сочнейшей Эмет ненависти.

— Я найду способ тебя уничтожить. Я тебе обещаю.

Когда так обещают, знал Райст, редко обдумывают детали осуществления, а одного желания здесь явно недостаточно. Гисса тоже остро чувствует, что бессильна уничтожить Райста.

— Может, к делу? — спросил он.

— И ты просишь у меня помощи, ты…

— Просто мы сейчас заинтересованы в одном и том же — разве не так? — скучающе пояснил Райст. — Я заинтересован, чтобы Флар очнулся. Ты, думаю, тоже.

Если бы он сейчас хотел поиздеваться над ней, лучше способа, чем этот скучающий тон и рациональные доводы, было бы не сыскать. Но Райст даже не хотел издеваться, вот что было самым смешным. Однако в этой ситуации любое поведение было бы издевкой. Дамочка, можете взглянуть, до чего я довел вашего сына. Да, теперь мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы привести его в чувство. Что? Больше так не буду? Буду, конечно, что за чушь. И так, и еще вот так.

Райст почти не слушал Гиссу.

— Пока истеришь, он без сознания. Просто напоминаю. И что с ним, не знаем ни ты, ни я.  
— Провались во Тьму и не мешай, ублюдок.  
— Не то делаешь.  
— Я сказала не мешай! — голос Гиссы сорвался на крик.

Подожду, решил Райст. Понаслаждаюсь ее беспомощностью, бессилием. Понаблюдаю неудачи. Флар не умрет. Артефакт не позволит. 

А что, если… 

Он мог сдаться. 

Спокойствие. Так ли важно, спросил себя Райст. Даже если Флар умрет…

— Гисса. Используй родительскую связь. Ты его мать. Я знаю, ты никогда этим не пользовалась, чтобы влиять, но…

— Забеспокоился, — бросила вдруг Гисса. — Может быть, в следующий раз ты будешь думать головой, Райст? 

Это прозвучало свысока. И с неожиданной силой. Райст почувствовал себя уязвленным.

— Не можешь? Тогда извини, буду разбираться сам. Женские истерики мне быстро надоедают. Думаю, ты помнишь, где дверь.

Гисса встала, скрестив руки на груди, и в упор смотрела на Райста снизу вверх.

Сила может быть похожа на ветер, выдувающий за двери бесполезных гостей. Райст снова остался один.

— У нас с тобой тоже есть связь, Флар, — пробормотал он. «Если только эта гипотеза верна».

Да, эту связь он использовал, чтобы причинять Флару боль. Сейчас нужно было понять, как использовать связь для чего-то менее деструктивного.

Райст сосредоточился. И вдруг желание отозвалось чем-то странным — связь визуализировалась перед ним, вот она, хочешь, тяни, как за прочный канат — не оборвется.

Райст вложил энергию. Ему показалось, что то, что происходило сейчас, почти перешло на физический план, словно он тянет канат силой собственных мышц, словно его швыряет из стороны в сторону нечто, что сильнее его… Что это? 

Не знать, кто твой противник, порой интересно, но поединок от этого точно не становится легче. Райст бился не на жизнь, а на смерть… И вдруг все оборвалось.

Полутемная комната и прямо перед Райстом — зеркало. Райст смотрит на самого себя.

Чувство выворачивающей неправильности, неестественности, искаженности реальности. Райст знает, где Флар. Флар будто бы завязался в странный узел. Он там, в заложниках у того Райста, что в отражении, но он выходит за пределы отражения, и зеркало — лишь его зрачок.

Райст выдохнул. Отчего-то вспомнилось, что Трейр порой любил вертеть в руках головоломки. А Райст вот терпеть не мог. Никогда не видел в них смысла.

Каната больше не было. Тянуть было не за что. Сила не поможет.

Только сила мысли. Райст закрыл глаза. 

Он давно догадывался, нет, он видел, что с Фларом творится неладное. Но не думал, что все так. Безумие? Возможно ли, чтобы обладающий Даром сошел с ума? И, кажется, Райст теперь тоже немного безумен. Иначе с чего это видение? 

Как распутать странный узел? 

Райст отражается в глазах Флара. Видимо, так. И Флар в плену у Райста, отражающегося в глазах Флара. 

Во Тьму все это.

Райст открыл глаза. Все выглядело по-прежнему. И Райст понял единственное, что он мог сделать. Если и это не сработает…

Райст отвернулся и сделал шаг. Не оборачиваться, не проверять, что там, в зеркале. Что-то шептало, что нельзя. Шаг, шаг, еще шаг. Отдаляться, идти, идти, идти. До бесконечности.

Райст уже потерял всякую надежду, когда на очередном шаге споткнулся о кровать и выпал в реальность. Сел на краешек кровати и склонился над Фларом. Очень вовремя.

Флар медленно открыл глаза.

— Привет, — Райст с удивлением отметил, что его голос сел.

Флар ничего не ответил.

— Слышишь меня? Флар, ты меня слышишь?

— Да, — ровный, безжизненный голос, неподвижный взгляд.

— Тебе нужна помощь, Флар? Я могу помочь тебе? — Райст не верил, что это говорит. Действительно ли этот встревоженный голос принадлежит ему, Мастеру Боли? Но, так или иначе, он не желал Флару безумия. Не желал и сам однажды по неосторожности разделить безумие с Фларом. И тем более он не желал Флару сдаться и умереть.

— Нет. 

Вот так вот просто, глухо, безнадежно.

— Послушай, Флар. Я справлюсь с тем, чтобы тебя вылечить. Просто доверься. Просто запасись терпением. Артефакт для тебя… Это будет не один месяц. Может, год. Но тебе станет лучше. Я обещаю.

Молчание.

— Флар. Подумай о своей семье. Ты нужен им живым и в своем уме. Не сдавайся, Флар.

— Я не сдамся.

Райст молча подвинул Флара к стенке и без спроса лег рядом. Без объятий, касаясь друг друга лишь слегка и почти случайно, они лежали и смотрели в потолок. Райст не знал, о чем думает Флар. Это было не так уж и важно. Важнее было понять, с чего начать разработку артефакта, который сможет помочь. Затея выглядела для Райста почти безнадежной, но оставлять исцеление Флара на откуп Гиссы он не хотел.

— Ты понимаешь, почему я таким стал, Райст? — спросил наконец Флар. В его голосе появилось бледное подобие интонации, что не могло не радовать.

— Из-за меня.

Райст не ощущал вины. Лишь сожаление о собственной неосторожности, о собственной увлеченности.

— Так с хуя ли ты запел по-другому? — голос Флара стал совсем живым. — Почему не закончить начатое? Нахуй, нахуй тебе надо играть в заботу?

Райст улыбнулся и повернул голову к Флару. Протянул руку, чтобы погладить по волосам, но Флар резко отпрянул.

— Злишься.

— Блядь! Райст, отъебись! 

— Не отъебусь. Будь мы людьми, я бы отправил тебя к врачу, Флар. Но мы не люди, и единственный, кто здесь ходит в белом халате — это я. Поэтому давай ты сейчас спокойно и без матерных слов расскажешь мне, как давно у тебя проблемы с работой мозга. 

А дальше были судорожные всхлипы, и бормотание «ненавижу», и попытки вырваться из крепких-крепких объятий. Райст прижимал к себе Флара и просто ждал. 

***

— Ненавижу… Все повторяется… Все бесполезно… — Флар не сразу заметил, что произносит свои мысли вслух. Просто ему вспомнилось, как он делал свой невидимый меч для того, чтобы пойти к Райсту и забрать у него артефакт. Настолько же бесполезным против Райста Флару казался теперь артефакт-город, артефакт-перчатка. Да, теперь все можно было знать. Но Райст и без того ничего не скрывал. А влиять… Флар чувствовал себя дураком. Как он представлял себе влияние? Зачем он все это так увлеченно делал?

«Неужели у меня стало настолько плохо с мозгами?»

Флар будто со стороны слушал собственные всхлипы. Отстраненность от эмоциональной части себя позволяла думать.

— Райст, послушай. Расторгнем договор — тогда и поговорим о твоей помощи.

«В конце концов, мне действительно очень нужен Мастер. А артефакт-перчатка поможет вовремя узнать, если Райст захочет причинить вред моей семье. Узнать и предотвратить».


End file.
